


I'm Busy

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt, Omega Verse, alpha verse, omega female reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: Steve hurt you, you hurt him back.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Female Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	I'm Busy

Everything was perfect, the dinner, the little gift, your outfit, everything. You smile as you turn off the oven, pull everything out and then wait for your alpha to get home. **  
**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later he’s home but…..he’s been in his office on the phone on and off for hours now. He barely spared you a glance when he got home, that wasn’t like him. You chalked it up to a busy day, a bad mood, but it stung. You didn’t let it bled through the bond but….you were hurt from his….coldness.

He never comes out of his office, the food long gone cold, you sway between anger and deep sadness. You put everything in tupperware, stow it in the fridge and then….well you could check on him, as his omega you want to deeply but….you’re so hurt and upset at him, with huff you decide to check on him anyway.

What you get is him snapping at you that _he’s on the phone and to knock before coming in next time._

You go to bed in tears and for the first time sense being with him, you don’t sleep in your shared bedroom, you sleep in the nesting closet he made you last year, last year when he seemed happier with you, more in love.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You lock it, you don’t want him right now, it goes against your baser omega needs but fuck that, he hurt you, has been hurting you for weeks if not months, everything was more important then you, everything and everyone.

He wasn’t even captain america anymore, Sam was now. No he just did training and tons of reports and such. His meetings were what you hated most, they stressed him out more then anything.

And now here you lay the morning after, still crying, still closed off from Steve, you refuse to answer him through the door or the bond, you’re very hurt and you want him to fucking know it.

You sniffle looking down at the little test you had wanted to show him last night, was it even worth it keeping them? The thought hurts to think about, but if he was getting this fed up with you, how would he handle this news?

A baby would just make things worse not better.

You close your eyes at his sorrow filled voice through the door, he had hurt you, now you would hurt him by ignoring him like he’s done you.

You stay in your nesting closet for four days, the little space has a bathroom built in it, but you can’t stay in here forever. You know Steve is right outside the door, he’s been sleeping on the floor, sometimes he whines sadly, your omega hindbrain hates it, breaks your heart, but it served him right.

With a sigh you get dressed, simple little soft sleep pants, soft tank top, both with his shield logo on them, you don’t know why you even pick them over the other plain sleep clothes, but….your brain wants it, so you do it.

You look down at your tummy, you’ve actually been showing, but he’s been too busy to notice and it was what prompted you to take the test. You rub over your tiny little baby bump and your eyes well up, this should be a happy thing and he’s ruining it.

Wiping at your eyes you finally reach over and open the door, he’s there of course, you could smell him as soon as you opened the door, it’s like a gut punch, the full on sorrow and despair scent but, you soldier on and just step over him. He wakes of course, light sleeper that he is.

He wordlessly follows you, that’s a first, being so silent. Honestly you don’t know what to do or what to say, but you do take the little stick out of your back pocket and hold it firmly in a fist as you look at him.

He looks like shit, there’s shadows under his eyes, his eyes are red rimmed and teary, like he’s been crying as much as you have. You shallow thickly and lift up your tank top enough for him to see as you show him the little stick, it’s like you can’t bare to break the silence with words.

His eyes widen, fresh tears fall from his eyes, “Oh my god.” he whispers and even his voice sounds like shit, extra rough.

You work your jaw, the omega in you wants to run to him, comfort him, but you stop yourself from doing it, “Is this even good news?” you ask just as roughly.

His eyes snap from the test in your hands to your face shocked, “Of course it is.”

You swallow thickly trying not to cry more than you already are, speaking is hard. Your throat hurts, “I wouldn’t know that, now would I.”

Steve looks pained, truly and fully pained, like he’s been shot or stabbed in the gut, he falls to his knees and bows his head, his arms loose in his lap, he looks defeated, “I’m so sorry omega-mine.” he whispers brokenly.

You walk closer slowly, it was rare for alphas to kneel for omegas, and he’s done it once before, but it was in the bedroom, not like this, he was fully submitting to you as you tower over him for once, he even tilts his head to the side, your fingers flex wanting to touch so badly, “You hurt me alpha-mine, so badly.” there goes your tears.

His breathing turns ragged, “I know love and I'm so so sorry.” he whispers brokenly.

Your eyes flutter closed as tears roll down your cheeks, when you open your eyes, you look down at him, his head is still bowed, he’s crying, the tears big and fat, rolling down his bearded cheeks, getting lost in the hairs, he reeks of heartbreak and you finally touch him, you run your hand through his messed up and dirty hair, his full body shiver doesn't go unnoticed by you, “You can’t ever do this to me again alpha, I won’t stand for it.” you’re proud of your voice being so firm.

He finally lifts his head to look you in the eyes, he’s never looked like this, afraid, afraid of losing you, “I swear omega-mine, i’m so sorry, you are the most important thing in my life and i’m so sorry I was making you think differently.”

You frown, but keep petting his hair, “You made me think I didn’t matter anymore, you hurt me alpha.” you whisper wetly.

“Darling, no please…..can I touch you, i’m dying, i’m so sorry, I can’t stand not being able to touch you.”

With a nod, your face crumbling as he finally pulls you down to his lap and hugs you tightly, fuck his arms felt so good around you, you curl into him and grip the front of his shirt in a death grip, “I can’t lose you alpha, i’ll die if I lose you.” you cry.

“No love no no, i’ll never leave you, i’m sorry I was such a bad alpha lately, i’ll do better, i’m so sorry I got so caught up with work, it’s not worth losing you over it, nothing is, I love you so much.” he whispers wetly by your ear.

“I love you too alpha-mine, so much.” you whisper roughly.

After that you just cling to each other for a very long time, but it’s better, it settles, it calms down, when he kisses you deeply, you fall into his...everything, knowing everything will be ok.


End file.
